A Frighteninlgy Fractured Fairy Tale
by Kyer
Summary: Nick as the hero in the Rapunzelish tale. Or is that a repugnant tale? Oh, never mind! :


AFFFT  
  
A Frighteningly Fractured Fairy Tale  
: Being an FKFIC-L Halloween Challenge  
Written by Kyer En Ysh on October 2nd, 2000   
  
This came to me at a bad moment, but I just couldn't kill the darn thing. I'm going to have to become sterner with my imagination, or I will have to shoot myself in order to avoid being damned to H***.  
  
  
Forever Knight characters owned by Sony/Tristar  
This can be archived by www.fkfanfic.com, the CotK site, and the Ftp site.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Note to Fanfic.net readers:  
Dark Squirette is not an FK character, but has to do with my mailing list personality. Just ignore that line. :)  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
  
Nicholas craned his neck upwards to stare thoughtfully at the cylindar tower, the pointy tip of which pierced the clouds. [Okay, so they were *really low* clouds. It was still several stories high.) Interlaced stonework---smooth as glass---covered the outside, making the task of climbing the thing a tad inconvenient.  
  
  
The brave knight pulled a script from his darkish duster jacket and hurriedly perused the lines written on it before jamming the page back into a pocket.  
(LaCroix would have a laughing fit if he knew he'd been forced into this situation---how was he to know that Dark Squirette would stoop to using that dairy diary entry to blackmail him?)  
  
  
Glancing around to make sure nobody was watching, he called up to the little window near the top of the tower:  
  
  
"Natalie, Natalie, let down your hair, so that I may climb your brunette stair!" Blue eyes rolled a bit in their sockets, but he stayed put. The things he had to put up with in order to score points with the Big Guy Upstairs.  
His patience was rewarded when a large mass came hurtling down towards him. Only by virtue of his vampiric reflexes did Nicholas manage to jump out of the way in time.  
  
  
THWUUUMP!  
  
  
The end of a large mass of curly, black hair was now taking the spot where Nick had stood but nanoseconds before, the beginnings of the follicular staircase disappearing somewheres beyond the little window.  
  
  
Nudging the nearest of the ravenish strands by his feet, Nicholas wondered at the color. Had Natalie finally made good her threat to 'give that sibling of yours a run for her money', or could the lady of the tower possibly be...  
  
  
Janette?!  
  
  
Maybe this stupid Rapunzel rip-off stint wouldn't be so bad after all.  
  
  
Grinning, he jumped up and used both hands to get a good grip on the ebony locks so that he could haul himself to the window.  
  
  
Seconds later, his boots touched ground---right back where he had started from.  
Undaunted, the intrepid knight gathered himself and leapt up again.  
...And slid right back down.  
  
  
Daunted, Nick stared at the greasy hair oil that now coated both of his palms and the front part of his clothing. Now what?  
He thought of the stupid fic rules that forbid him to use his powers to levitate up to the window where the owner of these slippery tresses waited. He thought of Janette up there...all alone...probably in that flimsy damesel-in-distress gown that he had spied in the costume and props department. Ready to play her part and welcome her hero with a kiss--just like it said in the script. A long, passionate, breathless-like-only vampires-can do-breathless kiss.  
  
  
He flew up to the window.  
  
  
"My only love!" Nick diplomatically declared as he landed on the floor. (After all, it *could* still be Nat with a dye job, and the last thing he needed was to wake up one evening in his loft with garlic cloves stuffed up his nose.)  
  
  
The owner of the elongated hair style turned around to face him.  
  
  
"Gee, Nick, I never knew."  
  
  
"Vachon!"  
  
  
Vachon pulled out his script copy from the leather.. um.. clothing he was currently wearing.  
[No! No--I leave it up to ye of the different factions to imagine this. I refuse to even think about it in more than an unspecified sense.]  
He tapped the paper near its bottom edge. "Is this where you kiss me? Because I brought along a special bottle for the occasion.."  
  
  
"What?"  
  
  
"Sorry...but the thought of kissing someone with Cow Breath just makes me feel squicked."  
  
  
"What?"  
  
  
Vachon ignored the paler-than-was-healthy-for-even-one-of-the Undead stare of his co-star in this fiasco, and reached for a green plastic bottle, "..it's Listerenetm laced bloodwine. I hope you don't mind Peppermint flavored, they were all out of the Wintergreen."  
=====================================  
End  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  



End file.
